


Never Have I Ever

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kisses, Silly Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: The Fab Four play a little game of Never Have I Ever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Never Have I Ever is about to get a lot more interesting,” Nino said, watching Alya strip off a sock.

“Oh yeah,” Alya mocked. “Please try not to get too turned on by my bare foot.”

“No promises,” Nino grinned.

“I thought you were supposed to play this game by holding up your fingers and the person with the most fingers up at the end wins,” Adrien grumbled, hunching his bare shoulders. 

“Well, we’re playing the version where you strip off an article of clothing for each thing you’ve done,” Alya said.

“I just feel like I’ve been unnecessarily picked on though.” Adrien looked longingly at his pile of stripped clothes. “I’m down to only, like, two more things and it isn’t my fault I’m the only model with blonde hair and green eyes who has ridden in a private jet.”

“Stop being a sore loser, dude,” Nino grinned. “Alya, I believe it’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever,” Alya paused to look around the group, eyes assessing. She locked in on Marinette, who seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible on the other side of Adrien’s piled clothes. “Sewn a single stitch,” she smirked.

Marinette’s head shot up in betrayal.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Adrien muttered, sliding his belt through the loops and throwing it on the pile.

“We’re waiting, Marinette,” Alya goaded.

“Fine,” she sniffed, standing up and stealing a glance at Adrien, her cheeks turning pink. She deliberated for a moment before sliding her skirt down to the floor and quickly sitting back down.

“Interesting choice, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette chose to ignore her now ex-best friend and looked around the room. “Never have I ever…made out in a cage at the zoo.”

Nino barked in laughter, pulling his shirt over his head. Alya muttered something about things said in confidence and yanked off her other sock.

Adrien nodded to her smugly.

“I’ll take this one,” Nino said. “Never have I ever worn any Ladybug or Chat Noir merchandise.”

“Low,” Alya muttered, wiggling out of her jeans. “You got me that shirt.”

“You got cocky, Agreste,” Adrien mumbled to himself, “that was your downfall.” He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. He tossed the pants on the pile in frustration and sat back down in his black boxer briefs with his hands shielding his lap.

“Is someone trying to pretend like she doesn’t wear her Chat Noir jammies to bed?” Alya teased.

“Of course not,” Marinette said, pulling her shirt over her head and glaring at Alya. Alya tilted her head and Marinette followed it to see Adrien. His eyes were wide as he watched her, cheeks turning a dark red. Marinette squeaked and huddled in on herself in her red bra and panty set.

Alya and Nino exchanged a look. “Wellllll, I think I’m going to go grab something to drink. Join me, Alya?”

“Sure.” She stood and met Nino by the door. “But first…” Alya swooped down and grabbed the pile of clothes in her arms. “Go! Go! Go!” She and Nino fell through the door, laughing and pulling it shut behind them.

Marinette and Adrien stared at the closed door with wide eyes. “I’m going to murder her,” Marinette whispered.

“So…uh…Chat Noir pajamas, huh?” Adrien swallowed thickly.

“What?” she blinked at him.

“Alya said you have Chat Noir pajamas?”

“I wish I had them now.” Marinette glared at the door. “I’m sorry. Alya has this idea in her head that…” she trailed off with a blush.

“I was actually going to blame Nino because he’s been pushing me to…uh…nevermind.” Adrien looked around the game room. “It’s too bad we didn’t start this in the bedroom.”

“What?!” Marinette squeaked.

“Holy cats! No! I meant clothes would be in a bedroom. More clothes!” he added, eyes wide.

Marinette giggled. “Did you just say ‘holy cats’?”

“What’s wrong with ‘holy cats’?” Adrien grinned.

She shook her head. “Nothing. It’s…a friend of mine says it and I always give him a hard time. I’ve never heard anyone else ever use it.”

Adrien chuckled. “I have a friend who gives me grief about it too.”

“Well, now you have two,” Marinette said, looking at him. Remembering their current lack of clothes, she quickly moved her gaze to the opposite wall. 

“I guess we could go look for them?”

Marinette looked down at herself with a nervous laugh. “I suppose it can’t get any more awkward than this, right?”

Adrien stood and offered her his hand. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up. Marinette lost her balance and crashed into him, her lips coming into direct contact with his bare chest. She yelped and fell backwards, landing on her butt.

He stared down at her in horror, his arms still reaching out to catch her. “Marinette, I am so sorry. Let me help you—“

“Um, I can do it,” she said, shying away from his hand. She stood up and rubbed her backside gingerly. “Okay, that really hurt.”

“You freaked out a little bit.”

“I didn’t mean to, uh…” she squeezed her eyes shut, “kiss your chest.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “I didn’t mind.”

“Oh.” Marinette bit her lip.

“The door! Over there is the door, that way, over there,” he said quickly, crossing the room. He turned the handle but the door wouldn’t budge.

“Yeah, not moving right now, dude,” Nino called from the other side, his voice strained. 

“Nino! Let us out of here. This isn’t funny.”

“It’s pretty funny,” Alya said. “Oh, do that again. That was nice.”

“W-what are you guys doing out there?” Adrien asked, taking a step away from the door.

“Do you really want to know, Sunshine, or would you be happier going back and having a nice conversation with Mari— oh, wow— nette?” Alya shot back.

Marinette came up behind him. “Are they…?”

“I think so.”

“Like…just right outside the door?”

“Uh-huh.”

Marinette gulped. “Oh…oh…”

“Yeah.”

“You guys should make out!” Alya called through the door and then something slammed against it, resulting in a giggle from Alya.

“Going to kill her in so many different ways,” Marinette said with wide eyes.

Adrien shifted his weight from side to side. “We could…”

“Kill Alya?”

“Sure, that, you know, later when they’ve decided they’re done and we can get out of here.”

“Then what…oh, you want to make out?”

Adrien pursed his lips. “Only if that’s something you would want to do.”

“I’ll make out with you,” she quickly replied with a cringe.

“Great!” he said, voice cracking. He shook his head. “Holy cats, I can’t believe this is my life right now.”

Marinette snickered. “At least I’m not the only one being embarrassing.”

“Hey!”

“How do we do this? I’ve never actually made out with anyone before.”

Adrien pointed to the couch. “We could start by sitting over there.”

“Right. Makes sense.” Marinette settled on the couch as primly as she could in only her underwear and tried to hide the fact that she was a nervous wreck inside.

Adrien sat down beside her. He hesitantly reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face. She watched him lean in with wide eyes, his eyes sliding closed as the distance between them decreased and she snorted. He snapped back in surprise and Marinette clapped a hand over her mouth.

“I don’t know why I did that,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Did I look funny or something? I’m not exactly an expert on this either, you know.”

“No! No, I…I have no idea why that sound came out of me. You were…wow, that was just a really great moment and I ruined it.”

“This is turning into a catastrophe,” Adrien sighed, slumping back against the couch. 

“If only Ladybug and Chat Noir could swoop in and save us from ourselves, huh?” Marinette gave an awkward giggle, wrapping her arms around her middle to cover as much of herself as possible. 

“That would be something.” Adrien sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I guess you’d be pretty happy to see Chat Noir since you have his pajamas and all. Heh, the cat’s pajamas.”

Marinette gave him an odd look. “You never said what Ladybug merchandise you had.”

“All of it.”

“All of it?!”

Adrien flushed. “Well, I mean, probably not every single thing that’s ever been made. I’m sure there’s some original creations I haven’t come across…”

“Adrien, why in the world do you have so much Ladybug stuff?”

“I, uh…I might have a teensy crush on her.”

“You have a crush on Ladybug,” Marinette echoed.

“I mean, I know it’s probably silly, right? But I don’t know. She’s does so much for the city and she’s so brave and beautiful and smart and— mmmph!”

Marinette tackled Adrien to the cushions, pressing her lips against his. He stayed frozen for a moment before melting into the kiss. She pulled away with a gasp. “Holy cats,” she whispered.

Adrien blinked up at her. “You said the thing. You kissed me and you said the thing,” he said faintly. “Why did you kiss me and say the thing?”

“You like Ladybug?”

“You’re asking me or that’s the reason?”

Marinette climbed off of him and folded in on herself. She covered her face. “I can’t believe I just did that,” she mumbled.

“I can’t either. It was…wow…”

She peeked at him through her fingers. “Wow?”

“My face is so hot. Is your face hot?”

“Adrien, I want to tell you something that I’m not supposed to tell you but we’re locked in a room in our underwear and you like Ladybug and I just attacked you with my lips and I’m just going to tell you, okay?”

He swallowed and nodded. “O-okay.”

“I’m—“

The door swung open and Alya stood in the doorway, fully clothed with her hands on her hips. “You guys seriously aren’t making out? What more can I do for you?!” She turned back to Nino. “Can you believe this? And after all the trouble we went through.”

Marinette jumped up, narrowing her eyes. “The trouble you went through?! You trapped us in here and had sex against the door!”

Nino doubled over in laughter while Alya gasped, holding her side. “You— hahahaha— you actually thought— hahaha— that we were having sex outside the door?!”

Adrien stood up beside Marinette. “You guys weren’t?”

Alya straightened and shrugged. “We made out a little but come on. We weren’t going to have sex in the hallway while you guys listened in. Give us a little credit.”

“Where are my clothes?”

Nino reached down and offered the big pile of clothes. Marinette picked out her belongings and stomped down the hall, Alya on her heels.

“Uh, dude?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to want to cover that up,” Nino said, offering Adrien his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure that I would ever come back to this story but the lovely Beany846 commissioned a second part so here we are. I hope you enjoy the conclusion! :)

“Have you ever played Never Have I Ever?” Ladybug asked, knocking her heels against the brick of the building façade.

Chat Noir grinned. “My Lady, surely you haven’t been playing such a naughty game?”

A blush leaked out from beneath her mask. “What makes you think it was naughty?”

“The last time I played it, it got a little, we’ll say, heated,” he laughed. “Although, I think a big factor in it getting that way though was my friends insisting we play a strip version of it and then going after me and another friend. I’m pretty sure it was planned to try to pair us off.”

Ladybug frowned at the familiarity. “Sounds like it.”

“But, uh, it wasn’t all bad. We had fun.” He cleared his throat and begun to swing his leg. “Why do you ask? Did you want to play?”

“Oh! Uh, I guess we could.” She poked one of the spots on her arm. “I don’t think the strip version is going to work this time though. Also there is the whole being outside in the winter thing.”

Chat Noir spread out his clawed fingers. “We could just count down. The first one with no fingers left up loses.”

Ladybug grinned, holding up both hands. “Okay, do you want to go first?”

“Sure. Let’s see…” He glanced down at the pavilion below them where groups of people were gliding across the artificial ice skating rink that had been set up at the beginning of the season. “Never have I ever gone ice skating.”

“Wait! Really?! It’s so fun!”

He laughed and pointed at her hand. “One down, my Lady.”

“Fine, fine, but we are fixing that soon. Maybe we can find skates big enough to go over those big boots,” she teased, nudging his foot. “You can’t just go through your life and not experience ice skating. It’s awesome.” She folded her thumb in. “Never have I ever fallen into the Seine.”

“First of all, I’m pretty sure I’ve been thrown every time so I don’t think that should count as actual falling.”

“Finger down, Chaton,” she grinned.

“So this is really how you want to play it, Bugaboo? Fine. I’ve never worn my hair in pretty little pigtails.”

Ladybug bent her pointer finger down with narrowed eyes. “I’ve never had blonde hair.”

“I’ve never had blue eyes.”

“I’ve never worn cat ears.”

“I’ve never worn spots…damn it, wait.” Chat Noir dropped one of his hands with a huff. 

“You played yourself,” Ladybug giggled. “So now I think you need to spill when you’ve worn spots.”

He grinned, leaning forward. “Why, my Lady, I wear your colors to bed most nights. They’re my favorite jammies.”

Ladybug blinked, a pretty blush spreading along her cheeks. “Oh. I, uh, I have your pajamas too.”

His teasing smile shifted. “Really?”

She ducked her head shyly. “They’re comfortable.”

“I think it’d be nice to see you in my colors.” He reached out tentatively, resting his hand against her arm. “I bet you look good in black.”

She looked at his hand but didn’t try to shrug it off. “Yeah, um, you too.” Her eyes widened. “I mean, it would be nice to see you in my spots, not that you look good in black. Wait! You do look good in black, but…” She covered her face. “Can you just go?”

“It’s your turn,” he laughed, feeling pleased and squeezing her arm. “And thank you.”

She took a deep breath, dropping her hands. “I feel like I should tell you something.”

Chat Noir took his hand back slowly. “What?”

“Okay, well, when I was playing this game the other night, I almost told someone who I am.” She glanced up at his face and then quickly down at her hands. “He was talking about how much he likes Ladybug and I’ve had a crush on him for so long and I…and then I just kind of attacked him with my lips,” she winced. “I was seconds away from telling him I’m Ladybug and at the time it seemed like a good idea but now I feel bad because I’ve told you no so many times. Our identities are really important and I know that but it was tempting to let him know.” When Chat Noir didn’t respond, Ladybug looked up at him. “Are you mad?”

His brow furrowed beneath his mask and he met her eyes. “Marinette?”

She swallowed thickly, realization slamming down on her. “Adrien,” she breathed.

“Holy cats.”

“Holy cats,” she echoed.

They stared at each other, eyes wide behind their masks. “What do we do now?”

“Home.” Ladybug stood and made a show of dusting herself off. “Home is where I have to go to.”

“Oh.” Chat Noir stood with her. “You don’t want to talk about this or…”

“Um, yes, later. Now is the time for home and later is the time for talk and goodbye.” She turned on her heel and slung out her yoyo, swinging away. 

Chat Noir watched her disappear into the darkness before slumping back down on the roof edge. Ladybug’s escape had alerted the ice skaters below to their presence and he waved back at them, plastering on a fake smile.  
______________________________

“You know the mini freak-out after I kissed Adrien?” Marinette asked as soon as her transformation dropped.

Tikki went to the desk and picked up a cookie from the waiting plate. “Oh, dear…”

“Adrien is Chat!”

The kwami blinked and nibbled on her cookie.

“Did you not hear me?” Marinette asked, eyes wide.

“No, I heard you,” Tikki chirped.

“And yet you seem thoroughly unsurprised.”

Tikki wiped a few crumbs from her mouth. “It’s possible I may have already known.”

“Tikki!”

“It hasn’t been long, Marinette! You all were stripping clothes so fast and I panicked when Alya took the pile and ended up rolling out of your jacket and into Adrien’s and met up with Plagg.”

“That was three days ago!”

“Well, your identities are still important.”

Marinette slumped down in her desk chair. “I don’t think I handled it very well. It was like my brain short-circuited for a minute and I just needed to get out of there.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay if you talk to him. Adrien cares about you very much.”

“I know. It’s just so weird. In my head, Adrien and Chat have been these two separate guys, right? I have my Adrien thoughts and my Chat Noir thoughts and now they are all jumbled.” Marinette moved her mouse and her computer woke up, a picture of Adrien, Alya, Nino, and herself from earlier in the month taking up her screen. She was blushing in the picture, Adrien’s arm around her shoulder. Alya had muttered something to her right before the picture was taken and while Marinette couldn’t recall the exact words, she remembered it dealing with Adrien’s butt. She shook her head with a groan. “Everything is going to be so weird at school tomorrow now. I think I might be coming down with something.”

“You’re being so dramatic.”

“I’m a teenage girl. I’m allowed to be,” Marinette huffed, throwing an arm over her face.

“Why don’t you try going to talk to Adrien tonight? It might be better to do it sooner rather than let things build,” Tikki suggested, breaking a piece off another cookie.

“Like go to his house?”

“Probably as Ladybug. It’s a bit late to be having visitors through the front door, I would assume.”

“He might be mad at me.”

“I doubt that, but it’s whatever you think is best, Marinette,” Tikki shrugged. “If you would rather wait to talk to him when Alya could be listening or when you can’t really get away because you’re stuck at school, be my guest.”

“You’re manipulating me.”

Tikki giggled. “You want to be manipulated for this. Go talk to him. I think you’ll both feel better.”

Marinette inhaled deeply and nodded. “I think you’re right. Tikki, spots on!”  
______________________________

“Well, at least that pesky crushes on two girls thing is over,” Plagg drawled. “I didn’t know how much longer I could take you droning on about it.”

“Your support means the world to me,” Adrien grumbled, burying his head in his pillow. “I don’t get it. Marinette kissed me. Ladybug is Marinette. Doesn’t that mean Ladybug likes me? Or does she not like Chat Noir so much that now she doesn’t like me? But I thought she did like me as Chat.”

“Oh, so we’re still doing it after all, huh? Great.”

“Plagg! Could you please talk to me about this?”

The kwami sighed and rolled over. “I don’t know what to say, Kid. Maybe you just need to give her some time.” He glanced past Adrien’s shoulder. “Or maybe I don’t actually know anything. We’ve got company.”

Adrien twisted to see Ladybug give him a nervous wave outside his window. He jumped off the bed and crossed the room quickly, grabbing the remote and causing the window to her side to swing open. 

“Hi,” she said, dropping down to the floor.

“Hi.”

“Uh, sorry to just drop by so late. If this isn’t a good time—“

“This is a great time!” Adrien interrupted, a blush washing across his cheeks. “I mean, I’m really glad you came by. Do you want to sit down?” He gestured to his couch and she nodded, following him over. 

“So, I—“

“I was hoping—“

They both laughed nervously. Adrien ducked his head. “Why don’t you go first?”

Ladybug nodded. “Um, right. So I really want to apologize for running away earlier. It wasn’t anything you did; I just needed some time to process, I think?”

“Oh, good,” he nodded, relieved. “And I get that. I mean, this is a little bit of a shock to me too.” He froze. “Not that I should be shocked! Marinette is great! I mean, you’re great!”

“But it’s weird, right?! I know you as Adrien and I know Chat Noir but you were two separate people.”

“Right! And you have thoughts and feelings about one person and different thoughts and feelings about the other.”

“Exactly!”

An awkward silence fell between them. “So, uh, what do we do about that?” Adrien finally asked.

“I guess we just…get used to it?” Ladybug winced. 

“Okay,” he nodded. “Right. We don’t have to be perfectly comfortable with it right now. We can ease into things.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” he echoed, picking at a loose thread on his pajama pants. 

Ladybug followed his gaze and blushed at the familiar black and red pattern of the pants. “You’re wearing the pajamas.”

He grinned at her. “I told you they’re my favorite.”

She licked her lips. “Um, would it be okay if I’m Marinette right now?”

Adrien blinked in surprised and nodded. “Of course!” He watched the pink and red light rush up her body, his mouth opened in a small o of awe. “That’s so cool.”

Marinette flushed. “So, wow, new.”

He chuckled then. “Yeah, it is.”

“I guess this could’ve gone worse.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know. How would you have reacted if I told you after we kissed the other night?”

“It may have been easier,” he confessed.

“Why?”

“Because he hasn’t shut up about it!” Plagg called from the bed. “Oh, I like Ladybug. But oh no, I like Marinette.” Tikki had joined him and she pushed him over as he spoke.

Adrien bit his lip. “I may have been a little worried about having a crush on two amazing girls.”

Marinette closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his and Adrien gave a surprised gasp as they tumbled off the couch. Marinette squeaked as they parted and Adrien laughed. “If this is going to be our new thing, we’re going to have to start being more careful.” He brushed her hair out of her eyes. “You kissed me again, my Lady.”

“You kissed me back,” she whispered with a smile.

“I think I’ll do it again,” he grinned, leaning forward. “And probably some more after that.”

“I think that’s your best idea yet, Chaton,” Marinette smiled as their lips met.


End file.
